Lazlo's Camp For Imaginary Friends
by The Eds Rock
Summary: The Bean Scouts go on a field trip to Foster's.


**LAZLO'S CAMP FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS**

Chapter 1

One morning at Camp Kidney, the Bean Scouts were eating breakfast. Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman entered the mess hall.

"Attention, campers," Lumpus said.

The scouts didn't hear him because they were too busy talking amongst themselves.

"Attention, campers," Lumpus repeated, louder than before.

The scouts still didn't hear him. Lumpus was really annoyed at that point.

"QUIET!" Lumpus shouted.

Just then, the scouts finally quieted down and turned their attention toward Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"Thank you," Lumpus said. "I have an announcement. Today, we are going on a field trip."

"Where are we going?" Lazlo asked.

"We're going to a place called..." Lumpus began. He stopped mid-sentence and turned to Slinkman. "What's the name of that place again, Slinkman?"

"Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends," Slinkman answered.

"Oh, yeah," Lumpus replied. He turned back to the scouts. "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends."

"What's that?" Lazlo asked.

"It's...uh..." Lumpus began.

Slinkman interrupted him. "It's a foster home that shelters imaginary friends who have been abandoned by their creators," Slinkman explained.

"What Slinkman said," Lumpus said.

"Cool," Lazlo said.

"As always, I expect you all to be on your best behavior and don't think that I don't remember the last time we went on a field trip," Lumpus told the scouts. "We'll be leaving as soon as breakfast is over. Carry on,"

Lumpus and Slinkman went to get some breakfast. Everyone else continued eating their breakfast and talking amongst themselves.

"Wow! I didn't know there was a foster home for imaginary friends," Lazlo commented.

"Me, neither. I wonder what it's like," Raj said.

"I can't wait to find out," Lazlo replied. "This is gonna be a fun field trip."

"Fun field trip," Clam repeated.

* * *

After breakfast, Lumpus, Slinkman & all the campers boarded the bus. Then, Slinkman drove the bus to Foster's. It took about an hour to get there.

When the group arrived at Foster's, everyone exited the bus and walked up to the front door. They were all amazed at how big Foster's was.

"Whoa! What a huge house!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"I've never seen a house this large before," Raj commented.

"Grade-A fancy," Clam said.

Lumpus knocked on the front door. Then, he waited a few seconds for someone to answer it. When no one answered it, Lumpus knocked on the front door again and waited a few more seconds. Still, no one answered it, which annoyed him.

"COME ON! ANSWER THE STUPID DOOR ALREADY!" Lumpus shouted impatiently as he repeatedly banged his fist on the front door.

"Sir, be patient," Slinkman said. "It's a big house so it probably takes a while for someone to answer the door."

Mr. Herriman finally opened the door.

"FINALLY!" Lumpus complained.

"Good day, gentlemen," Herriman greeted as he tipped his hat. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Nice hotel you got here," Lumpus said. "Are you the butler?"

"My good man, I will have you know I am in no way a butler or any other member of the service trade and this is not a hotel," Herriman replied. "Now, if you will please state your business."

"We're visiting Foster's for the day as part of our field trip," Slinkman said.

"Ah, very well then. Please come inside," Herriman replied.

Lumpus, Slinkman and the Bean Scouts entered the house.

"Welcome to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends," Herriman said. "Here, we provide the utmost care for imaginary friends who move in after being abandoned by their creators. We nurture these imaginary friends until they are happily adopted into new families."

"Coooooool," Lazlo, Raj & Clam said in unison.

"Yes, indeed it is," Herriman replied. "I am Mr. Herriman and I am the Head of Business Affairs at this facility."

"I'm Slinkman and this is my boss, Scoutmaster Lumpus. We're both camp counselors at Camp Kidney, which is a summer camp over at Prickly Pines," Slinkman explained. He showed Herriman the Bean Scouts. "These are all our campers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Herriman said. "I do hope you enjoy your visit to Foster's and I expect you all to be on your best behavior while you're here."

"Yes, sir,"

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office. Good day,"

Mr. Herriman hopped back to his office. Slinkman turned to the campers.

"Okay, scouts. You're free to go wherever you want but please stay out of trouble. At 5 PM, we're all gonna meet back here and head back to camp. Have fun," Slinkman announced.

Everyone went their separate ways.


End file.
